


Измерение W

by Marina_ri, Wincent_Cester



Series: R - NC-17 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, PWP, Shaving, кинк: опасное бритье, кода к серии 9.13, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>То, что Дин каким-то образом, оставаясь в Бункере, переместился в другую реальность — это почти факт. Они не пересекаются несколько недель.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Измерение W

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.

Образ мультивселенной приходит Сэму в голову, когда он читает найденную в библиотеке Хранителей книгу об исследовании Арктики. Причудливый путь интернет-серфинга: от Саломона Августа Андре, шведского аэронавта, через Королевский технологический институт — к другому выпускнику этого шведского университета, Максу Тегмарку, который вывел классификацию параллельных миров. 

Сэм не знает, много ли в бункере дверей, за которыми прячутся другие вселенные, ему хватило и абсолютно не сказочной Оз, а также более чем достаточно той версии Бальтазара, где их жизнь — гребаный сериальчик на низкопробном кабельном канале. Но то, что Дин каким-то образом оставаясь в Бункере переместился в другую реальность, — это почти факт. Они не пересекаются несколько недель. 

Сэм ловит смутные свидетельства того, что он живет не один в огромной подземной пещере, забитой сверхъестественным знанием. Тарелки на кухне меняют привычные места, ночами из тира слышны выстрелы, книги — не на тех полках, Импала то появляется в гараже, то исчезает на несколько дней, иногда в холодильнике материализуются свежие продукты. Но те, что покупает Сэм, всегда нетронуты, а дверь в комнату Дина всегда закрыта. Только вот никогда не кончается горячая вода. Дин что, не моется вообще?

Иногда Сэму приходят короткие смс-отчеты. «На охоте в Хибинге. Справлюсь сам». «Охота в Гутри». «В Понтиаке». «Сандаски». На ответные: «На кого охотишься?», «Помощь нужна?», «Все нормально?» Дин отвечает через раз и не дает никакой конкретной информации. 

Исподтишка наползает тревожное ощущение себя как объекта охоты — чтобы так удачно избегать кого-то, нужно быть разведчиком-следопытом: Дин точно знает распорядок дня Сэма, его привычки и даже дела, которые он выбирает для себя, начиная и завершая их так же в одиночку. Впрочем, главное дело Сэма — найти Гадриэля, и пока он успешно проваливает задачу. Миссия «Не осилил». 

Смс от Короля Ада — самая неуместная штука, которая оказывалась в телефоне Сэма после, конечно, папки с хоум-видео, которую год назад в качестве прикола закачал Дин: он, сволочь, закрепил на люстре телефон и отснял, как Сэм вяжет на нем бандаж по найденному в архивах Хранителей журналу с морскими узлами. Узел на члене получился самым искусным, и Сэм часа два удерживал Дина на грани, нарочито медленно трахая его, отсасывая почти до края, надеваясь на побагровевший член задницей и танцуя на нем, пока сам не свихнулся почти от перетянутого — без веревок — желания.

В мультивселенной, доступной Сэму, Кроули пишет ему с осязаемой интонацией Бобби: «Дебил, что ты сказал ему?!». И вслед: «Филипсбург, кофе, красный кирпич. Сейчас!».

До Филипсбурга час езды, но Сэм добирается до места на попутках за сорок минут. Он готов придушить Кроули голыми руками за нелепый квест, но на удивление быстро находит маленькую кофейню на центральной площади, выложенной красной брусчаткой. 

Бывший Король неспешно пьет мокко из огромной кружки, взбитые сливки эффектными густыми усами остаются над верхней губой. После их затянувшегося свидания в церкви Сэм может сказать, что понимает Кроули, чует его настроение. Сейчас Король запредельно, адски зол. От ярости у него даже белеют кончики ушей. 

— Где Дин? — выпаливает Сэм, готовый пристрелить из кольта ядовитую демонскую гадину прямо на глазах всей кофейни. 

— Дин? Думаешь, я под пальто прячу последнего воина, способного убить Рыцаря Ада? 

— Что тебе нужно? Где мой брат? 

— Брат? — уточняет Кроули, изящно и беззвучно опускает чашку на блюдце, промакивает рот, а потом, пристально глядя в глаза, сминает темно-красную салфетку в ком с таким видом, будто у него в руках сердце Сэма по меньшей мере. — И что же с твоим братом такое, а, Зеленый Великан? Это ты, это все ты, я точно знаю. Ты один мог испортить мне боевую единицу, беспроигрышный вариант, убийственный эксклюзивный экземпляр! 

Сердце, смятое, как салфетка, пропускает один удар, другой, третий. Нагоняет ритм, рвет в бег. Сэм думал — он больше не умеет бояться, не может переживать, выбило из него любые эмоции, но сейчас он задыхается. Слишком зол и напуган Кроули. 

— Вы прокляты и благословенны своей шизанутой любовью, мальчик, — с ненавистью шипит демон, перегибаясь через стол и окуная кончик галстука во взбитые сливки. — Думаю, вы настолько олигофрены, что даже не осознаете этого. Что ты сказал, Сэм Винчестер, своему брату, после чего он сдался? 

Нужно выколотить из недобитой сволочи информацию, нужно для начала открыть рот, но Сэм как в наморднике. Заклинило челюсть. 

Кроули закатывает глаза и откидывается на белую спинку кресла, обтянутого искусственной кожей. Складывает на груди руки. 

— Он не поделился с тобой? Я нашел Первый Клинок. Достал со дна реки, так, на минуточку. Пришла пора пустить по следу моего боевого пса, моего идеального убийцу, Дина Винчестера.

— Он не твой пес! — рычит Сэм и утыкает под столом дуло кольта прямо в пах Кроули. — Что с Дином?

— Аккуратнее, Сэмми. Такие игры возбуждают, да еще после рандеву с Аббадон. Невзирая на крах моей предвыборной кампании приятно было полюбоваться, как сучка мочалит твоего брата. Он жив, не взлетай под потолок. Ну, был жив, когда мы разошлись. На первый взгляд. Физически, по крайней мере. И потому я возвращаюсь к первоначальному вопросу. Чем ты пришиб его? Не имел чести видеть Дина в аду, но, полагаю, сейчас он мертвее. Он бесполезен, Сэм. Опаснейшее оружие в мире, которое не работает. Он готов сдохнуть, и плевать ему на себя, на меня, на рыцарей ада, на весь этот зачумленный мирок. 

— Он сдался? — уточняет Сэм. Почему-то шепотом.

— Он дрался, — уклончиво отвечает Кроули и брезгливо морщится, обнаруживая взбитые сливки на кончике галстука. — Аббадон проломила им парочку стен. Он почикал ее ножом Каина. Ну а потом… Да, дорогуша. Он сдался. Пропустил удар. И уже не смог встать. 

— Где он? — Сэму плевать, если в его голосе мольба. 

— Почини его, Лосяра, — серьезно говорит Кроули и снимает грязный галстук, вешает его на шею Сэма, затягивает, словно удавку. — Вот как человека прошу. Иначе взлетим мы все под облака с горящими жопами. Буквально. 

Сэм не помнит, как добирается до Бункера. От припаркованной у входа Импалы тянется к металлической двери кровавый след. Сэм боится оторвать взгляд от красной дорожки, он бежит по ней, не поднимая головы, и мысленно просчитывает, сколько Дин потерял крови. Дин на кухне, на полу, он привалился спиной к холодильнику и силится справиться с аптечкой одной рукой. Куртка и рубашка свисают лохмотьями, ему удалось разрезать рукав и добраться до раны. Паршиво. Паршиво. 

— Открытый перелом плеча, Дин. Я вижу кость. 

Дин молчит и неловко пытается наложить шину.

— Убери руки, дай остановлю кровь. На тебе живого места нет. Почему ты не взял меня с собой? Надо в больницу, Дин. Нужен хирург. Я не смогу вправить кость. Надо шить сухожилия. Нервы, наверное, в мочало. Пожалуйста. Черт. Черт. У тебя пульс едва слышно. Вставай. Мы едем в больницу. 

— Галстук, — хрипит Дин и мажет по Сэму затуманенным болью взглядом.

— А? 

Он тяжелый, точнее — отяжелевший, безвольный. И мокрый от крови. 

— На тебе галстук Кроули, — едва шевеля языком, сообщает Дин.

— А у тебя борода! 

Это правда. Дин перестал бриться. Сейчас он, как никогда, похож на отца в его худшие дни. 

Господи. Они и правда идиоты. Да как их даже самая мелкая нечисть-то боится?! 

Сэм задирает голову к потолку и орет, что есть мочи: 

— Кас! Помоги! Не можешь летать — возьми попутку! Только не садись за руль. 

Дин вырубается, боком сползая по серо-зеленой алюминиевой дверце холодильника. 

***

— Ему так больно, — задумчиво сообщает Кастиэль, меланхолично наблюдая, как Сэм перемывает по третьему разу всю посуду. 

— Я думал, ты излечил его, — возражает Сэм, предполагая, какие конкретно слова сейчас услышит от ангела. 

— Тело. Да. Знаешь, когда я лечил тебя… Я хочу сказать… Гадриэль — хороший целитель. Он работал с тобой на совесть. Дину повезло, он нашел тебе лучшего врача. 

Сэма протряхивает омерзением, хочется выблевать все внутренности, которых касался ангел-психопат. 

— Не говори об этом, Кас. Просто ни слова. Личная просьба. 

Кастиэль кивает. 

— Дин сказал что-то? О том, почему ему… ну… больно. Ты спрашивал? 

— Надо было? Так было бы вежливо? 

— Нет. Не знаю. Проехали. 

Среди простых солдатских небьющихся тарелок у Хранителей встречается несколько старинных экземпляров тонкого снежно-белого фарфора. На заднике написано изящным золотым курсивом «Lenox 1889». Дин предпочитает именно эти тарелки. Сэм драит одну из них уже минут пятнадцать. 

— Честно говоря, я спросил, — смущаясь, отводит глаза Кас. — Мне было любопытно. Дин ответил непонятное. Ответил: «Я в норме. Пытаюсь жить для себя, раз ему не надо больше». «Ему» — тебе, Сэм? Дин не нужен тебе?

Тарелка выскальзывает из мыльных рук и, стукнувшись тонким краем о металлическую раковину, разлетается в мелкое крошево. 

— Кас, послушай. Послушай меня. Однажды Дин уже позволял мне… жертву. 

Сэм разворачивается спиной к крану, спиной к осколкам и сжимает мокрые кулаки. Если нельзя объяснить все Дину, может, поймет кто-то другой? 

— Тогда мы вроде как спасли мир. Мы все, ты был там. И Бобби. Дин позволил мне прыгнуть, позволил заточить Люцифера. Он знал: другого варианта нет. И это было правильно, понимаешь? Неправильно — выбирать мою жизнь вместо тысяч и тысяч тех, кого убьют, кого обманут демоны, потому что я не закрыл врата, не… не искупил. 

— Запереть, пусть даже в адской клетке, не значит дать умереть, — замечает Кастиэль и щелкает пальцами. В раковине звякает, Сэм оборачивается. Струя воды лупит по целой, новехонькой тарелке из старинного американского фарфора. Сэм закручивает вентиль. 

— Его ведь не изменить, да? — беспомощно спрашивает он, стараясь избавиться от мутного ощущения: он шизофренически толкает речи сам себе. Возможно, так оно и есть. 

Кас пожимает плечами. 

— Можно сломать. Всех можно. 

Сегодня — день подменышей, день замещений. Сэм видит за Касом его брата, Габриэля. Слышит его слова: «Смирись. Именно такой он — мир без Дина». Сэм тогда думал — ни за что! 

— Что тебе известно о мультивселенных? — собирается спросить Сэм, но ангел исчезает беззвучно, как он привык. 

Сэм раскладывает на фарфоровой тарелке картофель фри, сует в свежую булку поджаренный стейк, режет сыр ровными ломтиками. Лист салата. Внушительная капля «Хайнц». 

Дин, впервые за много недель, отзывается на стук. 

Оружие Первого убийцы в его руках выглядит устрашающе. Дин сидит на краю кровати, широко расставив колени, и полирует куском замши зубы какого-то древнего животного, притороченные жилами к костяной основе то ли ножа, то ли топора Каина. 

— Серьезная штука, — замечает Сэм и сгружает на тумбочку пару банок пива и тарелку. Дин кивает. Не смотрит в глаза. Вообще не смотрит. 

— Не хочешь со мной охотиться? Вроде решили. 

— Извини, — неожиданно мягко произносит Дин, — не получается, как решили. 

— Не хочешь меня видеть? 

— Хочу, Сэмми… Сэм. Конечно, хочу. Но лучше не видеть. 

Сэм берет с тумбочки жестянку, охлаждает пальцы о запотевший бок. Он не знает, зачем пришел, не знает, что сказать. Отец учил всегда: «Сломал? Чини!» — но с Дином все в порядке, Сэм отказывается принимать слова Кроули — когда-то уже надо перестать доверять демонам, верно? Если Дин зол — он все так же готов вбить в глотку зубы любого, пусть и младшего брата. Сейчас он просто восстанавливает силы после стычки с Рыцарем Ада. 

Сэм тянет на себя колечко, открывает с длинным шипением пиво, и алюминиевое «ушко» ломается, остается в пальцах. 

Дин отказывается брать из рук протянутую банку, кивает на тумбочку, поставь, мол. Чем старательнее Дин избегает прямых взглядов, тем сильнее хочется взгреть его, пустить из носа юшку, размазать красное по губам. Лишь бы увидеть его глаза, в злобе зеленые и ядовитые, как кристаллы железного купороса. 

— Почему ты не сказал мне, что пошел драться с Рыцарем Ада? — спрашивает Сэм и сминает «ушко» пополам. — Кроули мог подставить, как всегда. Если бы Аббадон победила? Если бы я не успел? Если бы Кас не отозвался... Ты хотел, чтобы я остался до конца жизни с чувством вины? Чтобы последнее, что я сказал тебе, было: «Я не выберу тебя вместо всего мира?»

— Ужас, какая ты иногда девчонка, Сэм, — без тени улыбки сообщает Дин. 

— Помнишь, как я встречался с Лилит, пока ты пытался найти способ избежать написанное Пророком? 

Дин костенеет, как оружие Каина, опускает голову низко — на шее выступают позвонки, прямо камни на неровной дороге. Брат думает о Кевине, и Сэм думает о Кевине — ощущает эхом в пальцах его сгорающую жизнь. Не сейчас. Ладно. И без того — слишком. 

— Лилит предложила сделку, Дин, помнишь? Наши жизни в обмен на весь мир. Она обещала прекратить срывать печати, отказаться от воскрешения Люцифера.

— Все мы знаем, что сучка манипулировала тобой, — звучит слегка презрительно и глухо. 

— Знаем, — соглашается Сэм. — Но ты сказал тогда, помнишь? «А если бы она не врала?» Ты был готов к жертве. Ты всегда к ней готов, Дин. Но только вместе. Или один. 

— Я слышал тебя в прошлый раз. Я слабак и меркантильный трус. Спасаю тебя для себя. Ты бы не стал.

— Ты подменяешь понятия, Дин! 

День подменышей. День замещений. 

Сэм сминает пустую банку в металлолом. Делает глубокий вдох, поперхивается слюной, кашляет.

— Ты никогда не доверял мне. Кровь Азазеля, видения, яд Руби, Люциферовая шизофрения, одержимости… Теперь ты думаешь — я не ценю твою жизнь, да? Снова не можешь на меня положиться? 

— К чему этот разговор? — устало спрашивает Дин и впервые смотрит, смотрит прямо в глаза. Тускло, пусто, неохотно. 

Сэм с грохотом швыряет банку в угол комнаты, ярость клокочет под языком, бродит в мышцах. Ну как объяснить, как?!

Брат медленно оборачивается и разглядывает расплющенную консервную шайбу. Сэму хочется так же расхерачить о стену свою голову. Будет, возможно, тот же жестяной звук.

— Наши жизни… наши обе жизни не могут значить больше, чем жизни миллиардов, тысяч, сотен… чем жизни других людей, которые погибнут, потому что мы не закрыли врата. Которые уже погибли, потому что ты впустил в меня ангела. Но это не значит, Дин, это не значит, что я не умру за тебя! И если… Если мне придется сдохнуть ради того, чтобы ты, Дин, жил со всем остальным миром… Я сделаю это. Я сделаю это снова. 

— Мудак ты, Сэм. Пафосный загнавшийся мудак, всегда это говорил. Твоим мозгам тесно в черепушке, да?

Сэм молчит, он молчит и боится спугнуть вот этот знакомый тон брата, почти такой же, как всегда, — с каплей подъеба, со сладкой нотой издевки. 

— Мне тупо слабо сделать это одному. Спасти мир. Да в одиночку, похоже, и не предназначено, если уж тебе хочется о судьбе и всяких других блядях, которые нами крутят. Это как печать Каина с зубастым топором — одно без другого не канает. 

— Дин, ты нужен мне, — выпаливает Сэм совершенно не в лад, вообще не к месту. — Ты важен. И, знаешь… Надеюсь, мне никогда не придется выбирать, как тебе. Брат или... остальное. Возможно, я не смогу. 

— Возможно, — Дин трет губы в своей излюбленной манере скрывать усмешку. — Ты не смог выстрелить в отца, когда тот был одержим. 

— Это было сто жизней назад, — Сэм пожимает плечами.

— Но ты все такая же нюня, Саманта, — парирует Дин, и Сэм не хочет так больше. Он рвется к Дину, к его потрясающему рту, который становится только ярче, очерченный рыжеватой бородой. 

Он спихивает на пол оружие Каина, шарит по плечам Дина, накрывает ладонями лопатки, наступает, целует фанатично, яростно, ощущая жесткую хватку на шее, ни капли не нежный боевой захват. Борода Дина неожиданно мягкая, непривычные прикосновения отросшей щетины к губам и щекам дразнят, но желание концентрируется, расползается на все тело, становится осязаемым, конкретным, и сумасшедшая идея странным образом успокаивает, помогает отыскать баланс. Сэм отстраняется, крепко удерживая железно-купоросный взгляд, и бесстрастно произносит:

— Дашь мне побрить себя? Хочу.

Все эти месяцы, что они проводят в бункере, Дин собирает в отдельную коробку всякий хлам, который ему нравится: перьевые ручки, марки, рамки для фотографий, точильный камень, костяные четки, запонки, инкрустированные гранатом, старинный хронометр, деревянный гребень, серебряный нож для бумаги. Сэм внимательно смотрит на коробку в углу, возле которой валяется смятая консервная банка. Нужный предмет — с самого верху, на куче бесполезных мелочей.

Дин прослеживает взгляд, и его бровь плавно ползет вверх. Пожалуй, он искренне изумлен. 

— Ты хочешь побрить меня антикварной опасной бритвой? — уточняет Дин

Сэм издалека разглядывает лезвие с черепаховой рукояткой. Кончики пальцев начинают пульсировать, будто обожженные. Он берет открытую банку пива, к которой не притронулся Дин, делает глубокий вдумчивый глоток и медленно кивает. Да. Он хочет именно этого. 

Качнувшись, вселенная приходит в равновесие, съезжается в одну в соответствие с многомировой интерпретацией параллельных миров. 

***

Горячее полотенце, две миски с теплой водой, тугая белоснежная пена в стакане, помазок Дина в руках — Сэм поторопился сводить воедино величины и версии, возможно, он провалился в другой мир. Мир, где принято возбуждаться до полной дискоординации, готовясь брить своего брата. 

Дин безучастно сидит на стуле с таким выражением, будто чиркни ему Сэм лезвием по горлу — даже не удивится. Подумаешь, экая мелочь. 

Сэм плавно накрывает его лицо влажным полотенцем, прижимает поверх махровой теплой ткани ладони к щекам, ко рту, к подбородку. Дин откидывает голову на спинку стула с видом человека, решившего вздремнуть, пока есть шанс. Сэм гладит пальцем желтую в черных черепаховых пятнах рукоять бритвы, потом тянет из шлевок ремень. Дин настораживается, обманывает нарочито расслабленной позой, но молчит. Сэм цепляет пряжку за ручку запертого ящика тумбочки, туго натягивает ремень и раскрывает бритву. У лезвия настолько острая заточка, что оно не нуждается в дополнительном воздействии абразива. А вот оправка не помешает.

Сэм придерживает бритву двумя пальцами, кладет лезвие на ремень и тянет вдоль него от себя, успокаиваясь от мягкого скольжения, от приглушенного металлического звука. От себя — к себе. И снова. И снова. Плечи Дина слегка расслабляются. Пора. 

После горячего полотенца кожа Дина теплая, щетина влажная и совсем мягкая. Сэм вешает полотенце на плечо и обходит Дина со спины. Он помазком вбивает в его бороду плотную пену, надеясь, что брат сейчас расслабится и, может быть, закроет глаза, но Дин почти безучастно смотрит прямо сквозь полуприкрытые веки. 

Перед тем, как в первый раз коснуться лезвием его щеки, Сэм наклоняется и шепчет на ухо: 

— Доверься. 

Дин хмыкает скептически. И замирает, когда Сэм плашмя кладет лезвие чуть ниже его виска и, немного приподняв черенок бритвы, ведет вниз, к подбородку по направлению роста золотисто-рыжих волос. Бритва работает легко и чисто. Одной рукой Сэм надавливает на лезвие, другой — натягивает кожу для лучшего скольжения, и, получается, Дин весь в его руках, в его ладонях. После первого прохода по щекам и подбородку Сэм замечает, что они с братом дышат в унисон. 

Дин закрывает глаза, когда Сэм очерчивает большим пальцем линию челюсти и приподнимает подбородок, получая доступ к шее. Дамасская сталь красиво бликует под адамовым яблоком Дина, и они исполняют синхронную композицию из четырех плавных вдохов и выдохов, оттягивая первое движение лезвия по горлу.

Сэм вынужден прерваться, чтобы проглотить стон сразу после того, как снимает первый слой пены и отросшей щетины с горла брата. Когда-то у него грязно и больно вставало после упражнений с Руби, после тренировок по изгнанию демонов и кровавых запоев. Сейчас — похоже. Похоже, но не так, сейчас чище, легче, глубже, возбужденной вибрацией во всем теле, сладкой тянущей негой внизу живота. Он представляет, как смотрелся бы алый порез сквозь белые хлопья мыльной пены. Он готов отрезать себе пальцы, лишь бы не допустить сейчас дрожания лезвия, слишком дерганного движения, не допустить крови на лице Дина. Дин не спорит, когда Сэм проходится бритвой второй раз по его лицу, на этот раз — против роста волос, добиваясь стеклянной гладкости кожи. 

— И как? — сипло спрашивает Дин, приоткрывая веки на звякающий звук: Сэм ополаскивает бритву в горячей воде.

— Похоже на медитацию, — отвечает Сэм и без спросу кладет ладонь на щеку Дина, жадно трогает идеально выбритое лицо. — Помогает сосредоточиться. 

— О. Ну и методы у тебя. Но я про другое. Как тебе?

Сэм завороженно трогает ямочку над верхней губой, скользит пальцами по шее, едва касаясь. Таким гладким Дин не был лет с двадцати, когда решил, что его брутальному образу мачо позарез необходима щетина. Сэм никогда не возражал, но сейчас между их кожей нет вообще никакой преграды, и это — откровенным возбуждением бьет под колени — это именно то, что нужно. А. Дин же ждет ответа. 

— Мне нравится. Очень нравится, Дин, — Сэм встает между лениво раздвинутых ног брата и шепчет ему в губы, продолжая слепо оглаживать ладонями выбритое лицо. — Сними, пожалуйста, рубашку... 

— Сэм, — Дин отстраняется, предупредительно сводит брови. 

— ...и джинсы. Пожалуйста.

Не дожидаясь отказа, Сэм взбалтывает баллон и выдавливает белую пенную шапку в стакан, макает в нее влажный помазок. Для того, что он задумал, пены понадобится много. 

***

Первый порез Сэм делает возле соска Дина. Рука — твердая, как никогда, несмотря на желание, волнами перетекающее под кожей, но Дин дергается, когда Сэм проходится лезвием вокруг ареолы. 

— Ну что ты? — мягко укоряет Сэм и спешит промокнуть полотенцем тонкий кровавый штрих.

— Да чтоб тебя! — шипит в ответ Дин и заливается темным злым румянцем от выбритой шеи и до лба. Сэм наклоняется и пробует губами гладкий, напрягшийся сосок. И тогда понимает, от чего брат вздрогнул. Он и сейчас дрожит — голый, взмокший, наэлектризованный. Возбужденный. 

Член приподнимает трусы, и будь они белые, а не черные, Сэм наверняка бы увидел темное влажное пятно у головки. В тускло-желтом свете одинокой лампочки выбритые голени и бедра Дина странным образом блестят карамельно. Полный рот слюны, и Сэм дважды сглатывает, чтобы продолжить работу. Он с усилием надавливает на плечо Дина, вынуждая его откинуться на стуле, вытянуться, растянуться, дать доступ везде, и медленными круговыми движениями ведет помазком дорожку по животу и ниже, тянет за резинку. 

— Сэм. Сэм, — громко дышит Дин. Теперь это он ловит взгляд, собирается, вероятно, протестовать, но Сэму не до возражений. Он слишком погружен в процесс, слишком сосредоточен, слишком хочет увидеть, как лезвие будет смотреться в паху Дина, как сталь будет легко снимать жесткие медно-каштановые волосы вокруг красивого члена. 

Трусы он разрезает одним чирком, чтобы не тратить времени. 

— Ты маньяк, — качает головой Дин, и Сэм больше не может дышать с ним в одном ритме, получится слишком загнанно и ненадежно.

— Тш-ш-ш.

Сэм трется щекой о горячий, твердый-твердый член. Так хочется пососать, затянуть член глубоко в глотку, дышать медленно носом и ласкать гладкие бедра Дина, но рано, рано. Нельзя все испортить. 

— О, б-б-блядь, — выстукивает зубами Дин и мертвенно бледнеет, когда Сэм, протерев черепаховую рукоятку, чтобы не скользила, упирает лезвие плашмя внизу мошонки, туго натягивая пальцами кожу. 

Наверное, брату не было так страшно ни в Аду, ни в Чистилище, ни в одной драке.

— Если ты меня оскопишь, клянусь, я…

— Помолчи пока, ладно? — просит Сэм и с улыбкой ведет лезвие вверх, очерчивает округлые тугие яйца. Страх — это жизнь. Дин жив, и, значит, Кроули не прав. Дин Винчестер никогда не сдается. Даже когда он перестает дышать и зажмуривается от ужаса. Впрочем, у него все так же жадно стоит. 

Бритва чисто скользит по коже, и Сэм уже набил руку, осознал все тонкости. Пока есть движение — лезвие не опасно; нельзя слишком надавливать указательным пальцем на черенок; нельзя держать тупой угол между кожей и сталью. Сэм давно не был так спокоен. 

К тому моменту, как он сбривает последний островок волос над торчащим вверх членом, промакивает пах Дина полотенцем и складывает с щелчком бритву, Дин в поту весь — от шеи до выемок под коленями. Когда Сэм откладывает инструмент и одним движением заглатывает непривычно-глянцево-гладкий член, Дин кончает ему в горло, коротко вскрикнув и добела стискивая пальцы на сиденье стула.

Он широко разбрасывает ноги, растягивается весь, выливаясь в рот, и Сэм расслабляет челюсть, выпускает немного спермы течь по нижней губе. Потом подбирает пальцем каплю с подбородка и ввинчивается внутрь, в нежное, карамельное, выбритое. Дин ухает и подается вперед, вцепляется Сэму в волосы, иссякая у него во рту неохотно

Падая вместе с голым Дином на заправленную по-солдатски постель, Сэм, наконец, шлет спокойствие ко всем гребаным чертям. Он вылизывает Дина снизу, очерчивает языком твердые мышцы на голенях. Под коленями солоно от пота, и Дину щекотно, он маскирует кашлем дурное хихиканье. К круглым коленям Сэм жарко прижимается полуоткрытым ртом, целует каждый дюйм кожи, ощущая, насколько же некуда ближе. Когда Сэм добирается до тяжелой мошонки, у Дина снова стоит — мягким, но недвусмысленным намеком. Сэм тычется носом в пах, лижет щедро, лакает, трясясь от удовольствия, забрасывает на плечи ноги Дина, толкается языком внутрь основательно, глубоко, мокро. 

Дин окружает звуками в ответ, дарит свои вскрики, мычание, свое сладкое «Сэмми, о, Сэмми!» — отдался, черт, простил, сдался! — тянет руку, ерошит волосы, гладит плечи, подается бедрами, навинчивается на язык. Потом хватает жестко за предплечье, тянет на себя и впечатывается ртом в рот, рвется языком глубоко, вкусно, и Сэм не может прекратить трогать его лицо.

В Дине столько слюны, что Сэм вплывает в него разом, проскальзывает, пробивается до самого нутра. Он замирает и с упоением перебирает пальцами нежную кожу на мошонке, прищипывает, мнет, и Дин сжимает на себе кулак, а другой рукой гладит по кругу безволосый пах.

— Как странно, Сэмми, черт. Так прикольно.

— Нравится? Дин, нравится? 

— Нравится, как у тебя крыша едет, — смеется Дин, и Сэм вбивает его в матрас, бьется в нем, горит внутри и только бормочет, как заведенный: 

— Не кончай, подожди, не кончай, хочу в рот, хочу еще тебя в рот. Гладкий, Дин. Горячий… Мой Дин.

Дин взвивается, вздергивается выше и упирается лбом в лоб, крепко зажмурив веки. Так — член изгибается у головки, так — совсем мало места, и Сэм кончает, чувствуя затылком широкую ладонь Дина. 

Во второй раз Дин во рту слаще, словно бы и правда течет растопленной карамелью. 

***

— Может, перестанешь наконец меня лапать? — бурчит Дин и отводит под тонким шерстяным одеялом колено, чтобы Сэму было удобнее рисовать пальцем круги на атласной коже в самом интимном месте между мошонкой и анусом. 

— Конечно-конечно, — пришептывает Сэм, утыкаясь носом в гладкую щеку. 

— Ты бы снял себе девочку на ночь, а, братик? Тебе срочно необходимо вспомнить, какие на ощупь сиськи, или в следующий раз я обнаружу себя в стрингах и лифчике. 

Сэм фыркает против воли, представляя на Дине откровенно-стриптизерское женское белье — золотистое, переливчатое, врезающееся в выбритое тело тонкими бретельками и лямками. Смех застревает в горле, сменяется на длинное «О-о-о-х». 

— О, да пошел ты! — стонет Дин и сводит ноги, ловит ладонь в плен.

Сэм целует его в плечо. 

— Ладно. Это было неправильно, — говорит Дин и откидывает одеяло. 

Он садится на постели, скрестив ноги, выставляясь перед Сэмом гладким пахом. Сэм ощутимо замерзает внутри, резким скачком температуры от нагретого камня на летней дороге до заиндевевшего от мороза замка на стальной двери бункера. 

— Поясни. 

— Я понимаю, чего ты бесишься. С Иезекилем… с Гадриэлем я сделал вусмерть неправильную хрень. И тот факт, что я не умею иначе, хоть лоботомию мне делай, никак не превращает все это во что-то… правильное. 

— Не надо. Лоботомию.

— Не уверен, — усмехается Дин, и без вечной щетины его лицо беззащитное и слишком открытое, и усмешка выходит слишком горькой. Сэм облизывает губы, лишь бы не рваться облизать рот Дина. 

— Я к тому, что… Не надо меня прощать только по той причине, что в моей системе координат я прав. 

Системы координат, точно. Миры снова разъезжаются, раскалываются, хоть зубами вцепляйся. 

— А меня надо, Дин. Прощать. В смысле… Прости. Я саданул ниже пояса. Знаю. 

Дин трет большим пальцем порез возле соска и склоняет голову к плечу, внимательно рассматривая покрасневшего под его взглядом Сэма.

— Ну, в оригинальности твоим извинениям не откажешь. 

— Я планировал ограничиться бургером, знаешь. 

Дин оборачивается и внимательно смотрит на тарелку. Ломтики сыра успели заветриться, листья салата пожухли. 

— Не. Лучше уж стринги. 

Сэм падает на спину и хохочет, ржет, как дебил, представляя, что где-то наверняка есть вселенная, в которой его брат — стриптизер в клубе, или властный начальник, или сантехник, или пожарник, или, может быть, военный: полный набор ролей из порнухи. 

И, в общем, похрен, какая там вокруг Дина реальность. Главное, чтобы Сэму нашлось в ней место. Он давным-давно не хочет, чтобы было иначе. Он постарается. Он там будет.


End file.
